


圈养小娇妻LOKI

by Iama0



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 每篇肉肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iama0/pseuds/Iama0
Summary: 他们从来只有甜蜜他们从来只有虐狗他们从来没有误会作者喜欢纯爱甜向虐狗文邮件：lucyliu1@thsi.com.cn随时可以提议周一到周五我们中午12：30见周末不定时更新





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RBC183](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBC183/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们从来只有甜蜜  
> 他们从来只有虐狗  
> 他们从来没有误会  
> 作者喜欢纯爱甜向虐狗文  
> 邮件：lucyliu1@thsi.com.cn随时可以提议  
> 周一中午12：30见  
> 周末和节假日不定时更新

在一个阳光明媚的清晨，两个浑身赤裸的男人躺在床上。小的叫Loki，一头黑发，19，大二，散发着曲奇味的Omega。大的叫Thor，一头金发，25，阿斯加德首富，散发酒精味的Alpha。Loki浑身没劲，脖子上有大大小小青青紫紫的痕迹。 今天来不及了，下周见(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


	2. Chapter1: 今晚的月亮真圆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 口交，颜射，捆绑，口钳，眼罩。。。

“今晚的月亮真圆啊，”Thor 对Loki说到，“真合适。” “滚，”Loki摸着自己的腰“今晚你睡沙发。” “好。”Thor莫名听话。 晚上... Loki跪在沙发前正在给Thor口交，嘴里含着的巨大男根让他说不了话。 “哦，Loki，你的舌头真的是太棒了！”Thor满足地发出一声长叹。 “嗯，唔。”身下的人发出了抗议，但Loki依旧在一前一后的吞吐着Thor那非人的巨根。 过了一会儿，Thor将他那巨根抽了出来，对准了Loki的脸，一道白浊射了出来，落在了Loki的脸上和身上，现在Loki浑身湿答答的，样子诱人极了。 “你这个混蛋，逼我口交就算了，还颜射。”Loki嘶吼到“Thor，你这个魔鬼。” “这是让我睡沙发的惩罚，本来就算了，但现在我改变主意了，我要让你感受一下真正的，魔，鬼。”说着便一下抱起Loki摔倒沙发上，“这是你的要的魔鬼！”Thor对准Loki的后穴要插进去。 “不，不要，Thor，我错了，我错了还不行吗。”Loki可怜巴巴地求情，“好不好嘛Thor，这样，今晚我让你去床上睡行了吧。求求你了。”Loki发起了一波强势的卖萌。 “可以，你说的好像还不错，走吧，先带你去洗个澡。”说着一把将Loki公主抱起来，向浴室走去。 “欸，Thor，放我下来，我自己就可以走。”Loki在Thor的怀里挣扎。Thor对准Loki的尾椎骨一按，“啊——” Loki发出了一声娇喘，便不再动了。 Thor把Loki放在浴缸里，这个浴缸大的能装下四个人。Thor给Loki放满水之后自己也开始脱衣服，“Thor，你为什么脱衣服啊？” “洗澡啊，要节约用水，两个人一起泡，反正浴缸大着呢。”Thor一脸坏笑，把最后的裤衩也脱了，看得Loki满脸通红，“怎么了，害羞了吗？你每天都看他还害羞？” “你，你别进来，你赶紧来你试一下。”Loki那手指指着Thor。 “你能把我怎么样。”说着边走了进来，一把将Loki抱到自己腿上，让Loki感受一下他那巨大的欲望。 “Thor，Thor，这是浴缸，不要好不好，求求你了。”Loki开始撒娇了。 “那怎么行，我都要忍不住了。”Thor已经准备好一插到底。 “不，不行，Thor，我，我保证，等一下我随你玩，怎么样都行，浴缸里不行。好不好，等一下到床上可以用绳子。行吗。”Loki可怜巴巴地求Thor，趴在他的身上。 “嗯，这个条件可以，记住你说的话，等一下要用绳子，还有眼罩，口钳。。。”Thor一脸坏笑，还把想用的东西都说出来了，把坐在身上的Loki都给吓坏了，Loki脸色苍白，他开始后悔了，但Loki还没来得及说出口就被Thor一把捞出浴缸摔在床上。“现在该兑现承诺了吧。”便从床头柜拿出一捆绳子一把绑住Loki的手，还吊在天花板上。Loki现在手动不了，屁股向后撅起，Thor又拿了眼罩给Loki带上，这下Loki什么都看不见了，接着又被带上了口钳。“唔，唔，嗯。”Loki反抗到，口水顺着嘴角流了下来。“Loki，你这个样子真是可爱极了。”Thor又拿起了一个毛绒兔耳给Loki带上，又系了一个领带。手指对准尾椎骨一按，Loki的身子瞬间瘫软了下去。Thor将一根手指伸进Loki的小穴慢慢地抽插，Loki开始扭动腰部，Thor又伸进去了两根手指，三根手指一起进进出出，弄的Loki的前端有抬头之势。“Loki，你怎么这么迫不及待，想让我插进去吗？那就满足你吧。”Thor扬起那根巨大的，涨的发紫的RB，对准了Loki的小穴，一插到底。“唔——。”Loki达到了高潮，直接射出。“我还没有射你怎么可以先射，要惩罚。” 说着就拿了一根红丝带在Loki前端的根部绑了个蝴蝶结。“嗯——，嗯——。”Loki一直在摇头却什么也看不见，手也不能动，连话都说不了。Thor继续操干，Thor的RB越捅越深。手指开始揉捏胸前的红点，“唔，嗯嗯嗯，唔。”Loki受不了了。Thor掐住Loki的腰，RB还插在小穴里，将Loki转了个圈，让Loki脸对着自己。巨大的摩擦让Loki又射出一道白浊，一摊白浊留在Loki的小腹上，Loki现在浑身上下都是汗，Thor却上前开始允吸Loki的乳头，把Loki的乳头已经吸肿了，“都吸肿了，真可爱，红彤彤的。” 一个小时过后。。。 Thor加快了抽插的速度，最后终于在Loki的小穴中射出JY，足足射了一分钟。Thor解开了眼罩，Loki的眼神迷离，生理泪水流下来，Thor又把口钳摘下来，兔耳拿掉，“Lo，Loki，你没事吧” “混蛋，你这个恶魔。”Loki哭了，弄的Thor手无足措，“我，我保证以后一定会注意分寸的。” “你这句话说了多少次了，注意分寸？你上次就在洗手台上做，弄得我怕的要死，整个人都悬空的。这次又把我吊起来算怎么回事，虽然很刺激，但也很危险，我摔了怎么办？” “对对对，我没想到，但我绑的绝对安全，你是挣脱不了的，但你也很爽，不是吗？好了Loki，原谅我吧，明天我请你吃你最爱吃的焦糖布丁好不好，全市最高档的米其林餐厅。” “那，这次我就先原谅你。下次就不行了，不对，没有下次。喂，Thor，你，你能不能先。。。”Loki一脸尴尬难以说出口。 “怎么了，没事我就先洗澡了。”Thor说完赶紧跑进浴室。Loki一个人被吊在那里，白色的液体流出小穴。“Thor，你个混蛋！”


End file.
